cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cafe World Wiki:Project Green Eggs and Ham
Description This Project is to upgrade the Goals and Orders with the new assigned Templates. *Category:Goals with *Category:Orders with Also needed is the missing images for the needed fields: *Category:Goal Icon Images (Found on your or friends walls) *Category:Goal/Parts Item Images (found from requesting and walls) If you are missing, please list below so other can help get them too. After found use Strike so we know it is found and updated. If it is a retired or limited item mention it, so we can maybe ask around or if lucky get help from the forum Mods Samples 15|Loavesofstalebread.png}} }} 20|Steakdinner.jpg}} 3 Each|Tiaras.png}} }} Participants *User:Donauzze21 *User:LovelyElle *User:Hollowness Category:Community Projects Missing/Needed Goal Icons *Remy's Menu icons 1-8 *Camper Girl icons 1-5 *Eat Great Late icons 1-5 *Go Full Screen icons 1-6 *Lights Camera Cook 1-5 *Plots and Pans icons 1-5 *Recipe Test icons 1-5 *Serving Susie icons 1-7 *Slow Cooker icons 1-8 *Sushi Station 1-7 *Barista icons 1-? *Pizza Oven 8-13 Missing/Needed Goal/Part Items Open Mic *stage lights *guitar picks *chicken breast *rubber chickens *bongo drums *large eggs *frying oil Sandwich Counter Goals *Sticks of butter Remy's Menu Goals *ripe bananas *bags of corn meal *cartons of eggs 2nd Deep fryer goals *Bottles of Vegetable Oil *Oil Strainers *Fryer Aprons *pan burners Limited Missing/Needed Goal/Part Items Hopefully we will get help with these from Pinky 2 Year Anniversary *British Recipe Cards / Filipino Recipe Cards *British Postcards *Filipino Postcards *Travel Passes *Fancy Tea Pot *Delicate Teacup *Silver Platter *Cream and Sugar *Bags of Coal *Steel Plate *Roasting Sticks *Roasting Pit Stones Aloha, Joe and Lisa *Leis *Taro Leaves *Ti Leaves *Salmon filets (we can prolly use an existing image) *Tomatoes (we can prolly use an existing image) *Coconut Milks *Corn Starch (we can prolly use an existing image) *Projector Bulbs Go Full Screen *Bubbling Beakers *Jolting Generators *Stylish Smocks Mother's Day Celeb. *Hugs & Kisses *Candles *Candlesticks *Touches of Mother's Love *Pink Sugar Sprinkles *Pastry Dishes *Fancy Glasses *Red Ribbons Lights, Camera, Cook *Make up boxes *Movie Lights *Bitter Sweet Chocolates Super Summer Food Fest *Festival Passes *tablecloths *Baking Potatoes *balloons *fireworks *Saucy Suggestions *BBQ Aprons *Jars of Molasses *Ice Chests *stacks of cups *Red Chili Peppers *baby Back Ribs Amazing Recipe Hunt *Recipe Cards *Lost Pages *Recipe Sheets Great Egg Hunt *Colorful Eggs Proposal *Irises *Beef Filets *Cups of Coffee Beans *Shamrocks *sticks of butter *bars of white chocolate *mixing bowls *bags of chocolate nibs *dark chocolate bars *Plate Settings *Cups of Shredded Cheese *Cheddar Blocks *Artichoke Hearts *Chipolte Peppers *Chocolate Shavings *Bags of Marshmallows *Plump Berries *Orange Slices *Fine china *mahi mahi filets *bags of almonds *cups of mocha cream filling *dessert boxes *dark chocolate bars *dessert serving trays *cup of dark chocolate powder *Crystal stemware *silverware *rose petal *candle Comments Heya, so we don't accidentally over lap anyone have dibs on anything? I am going to try to get the goal icons firstly. And see what you guys want to tackle, I figure Audrey will want to do the orders? I have just added all goals that I know of with the screen shots (besides Barista Goals (Lovella is working on getting this) and Pizza Oven 8-13?). 09:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a cafe that I never use. There's lots of goals that are available to complete. Here is a list of the goals (The names may not be the exact name of the goal. I'm not positive of the actual goal name, these are the names of the first/second goal.): The Recipe Test, Early Access, Coffee Time!, A Party For Your Palate, Spring is the Season!, Fry Hard, Pizza Party!, Salad Bar, Fridge it!, Toaster Oven, The Pee Wee Chefs, Amelia's Admirer, Plots and Pans, Designing Lisa, The Cookie Crowd, The Bake-Off, Unlock the First Burner, Bread Oven, 2nd Deep Fryer, We Want More Pizza, A Royal Test, Build a Sous Station, Place the Cart, Grill Power, A Visit from Grandma, Go Full Screen, A Cut Above, Becky the Barista, 4x Cooking Station, Serving Susie, Astounding Expansion, Pasta Party, Kitchenus is Here, A Holly Hello, Food Bank Drive, Phone a Friend, Open Mic Night, The DishMaster, Remy's Menu, Sal's Sandwiches. I'm currently focusing on the Barista goals and Open Mic goals (expires in 6 days). LovelyElle 00:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Lovella, I am going to try to go through each goal and see what goal items/parts we need for each. 00:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC)